Confronting Laurel
by delena4ever2012
Summary: : what I think would be awesome in the next episode. Only added laurel cause of all the pictures of her. Personally I wouldn't add her but from what I could gather she's in a lot of the next episode, so what are you going to do?


Confronting Laurel

Just a one shot at the moment. Might change it later.

Summary: what I think would be awesome in the next episode. Only added laurel cause of all the pictures of her. Personally I wouldn't add her but from what I could gather she's in a lot of the next episode, so what are you going to do?

"Felicity?!" yelled Oliver as soon as he opened the door to the lair. "She's not here, man", Diggle yelled back. As it turned out, Felicity was in the bathroom getting out of her bloodied clothes. "What the hell, man?! Why did you bring Laurel here?" Diggle asked him as he turned around, just to find out Oliver didn't come alone.

"She followed me Diggle; I couldn't exactly leave her with Slade!" "No, but you could've dropped her off at home on your way here", said a clearly exasperated & tired Felicity when she rejoined them. "Felicity!" he exclaimed as he saw dried blood on the side of her face. Nearly tripping over his own feet to get as close to her as he could, he finally reached her and hugged her tightly afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

"What is she doing here, Oliver?" clearly still pissed he brought Laurel to their little _home _as she pushed him away after a while_._ "Don't worry; I'm not going to say anything to anybody". "Forgive me, if I don't exactly believe or trust you, Laurel". "Felicity-", Oliver said warningly. "Don't 'felicity' me, Oliver. I have every right feeling that way towards her". "She's right, Oliver." Diggle said from somewhere in the corner of the room.

"I know, but now is not the right time. We still have to stop Slade, and now Isabelle." "You mean Isabitch. That's her new name now after she beat me to a bloody pulp." Oliver winced, remembering how he had to hear what Isabelle was doing to Felicity over the comm link.

'I _know_?' "Oliver, why aren't you defending me and correcting this _bitch?" "_Probably because I'm right. Don't worry though; I'm right most of the time anyway".

Laurel was seething. "You bitch". She snarled to Felicity. This made Felicity snap, and everything she's been holding back from this lawyer bitch came spilling out.

"That's it!" Felicity yelled pushing Oliver out her way so she could stand face to face with Laurel. "I am sick and tired of hearing you bitch, and blaming other people for mistakes that you've made. You're the bitch. From the moment Oliver came home, you've been insulting, not only to him, but also to the arrow. And also down right judgmental. 'But, he cheated on me with my sister. And killed people and got my dad put in jail'. Who gives a flying fuck?! From the moment he's been home he's protected and saved people including you. And do you thank him? No, you turn around and call him a fucking murderer! What the hell is wrong with you? You don't like what he's doing and how he's done it? Then go back in fucking time and stop him from saving people. Let yourself be killed, you won't see me crying at your funeral. But, if you don't want innocent people to die, or you, suck it up. Because you do not have the right to treat me like this, and on top of that you have no right being here. You want to know why? Because I built this place back up. After the Glades, this place was destroyed. So I rebuilt it. The stuff you see around the room, I bought and built and placed. By myself. I had no one. Thea had Roy. Oliver went back to the island, and Diggle had Carly. I had nobody. So either change your fucking attitude or get the hell out".

Felicity could literally hear Laurel's jaw pop open as her jaw dropped. Diggle, clearly surprised, also had a huge grin on his face glad that not only did somebody confront Laurel, but that it was Felicity. Oliver, clearly as surprised as Diggle was frozen solid, not sure if he should step between them. He's choice was made as soon as he saw Felicity start swaying and ran over to catch her before she fell.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy", Felicity said calmly. "Leave Laurel", Oliver said not taking his eyes or hands off Felicity. "Ollie?!", "Diggle, get her out of here." "Come on, Ms. Lance. I'll give you a ride home". Neither Oliver or Felicity spoke until the heard the door close. And of course, feeling guilty as she always does, she quickly apologizes. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. It's just as soon as she called me a bitch I lost it." Don't worry about, Felicity", Oliver said calmly as he led her to the couch she practically forced him to buy for the lair. "But I do. I shouldn't insult somebody you're in love with." With a confused face, he leaned closer to her and said, "I'm not in love with Laurel. At least not anymore."

"Then, who was the light Sarah was talking about." Not even hesitating or sounding the littlest bit unsure, he smiled and said, "you". And kissed her.


End file.
